Jobs Of All Trades
by Jackie Almasy
Summary: A series of poems inspired by the jobs offered in the world of Vana'Diel and about the souls behind them. Update: Beastmaster, Ranger, and Author's Notes added. Finished at long last!
1. Dark Knight

Dark Knight 

By: Jackie Almasy

**_Darkness surrounding_**

**_Loneliness seems forever being_**

**_Dark redemption_**

**_Bitter hope seems gone_**

**_Great sword_**

**_Wrenching, tearing, breaking, contoured_**

**_Knights' wrath_**

**_Held in misery's bask_**

**_Bittersweet revenge_**

**_Nothing seems to avenge_**

**_Hearts hole_**

**_Never fill to whole_**

**_Missing essence_**

**_Needing this loves' presence_**

**_Longing for_**

**_Open my hearts door_**

**_Save me_**

**_Help me be free_**

_This poem was inspired by the Dark Knight characters on my linkshell in the world of Diabolos._


	2. Paladin

**Paladin**

By: Jackie Almasy

**_Holiest knight_**

**_Fighters of the light_**

**_Gallant protectors_**

**_Guards of our vectors_**

**_Slaying evil_**

**_They can never weasel_**

**_Holing vows_**

**_Released vows, death allows_**

**_Last breath_**

**_Honoring till soul left_**

**_Everlasting loyalty_**

**_Role models to me_**

**_Knights of light_**

**_Forever protecting from evils blight_**

_Inspired by Delata, my bro and best friend. Keep on fighting Delata._


	3. Summoner

**Summoner**

By: Jackie Almasy

**_Come avatars_**

**_Holy beats of war_**

**_Sprouting fear_**

**_Causing endless sorrows tear_**

**_Summoned rage_**

**_Not meant to cage_**

**_Green fox_**

**_Spread your gentle light_**

**_Ice maiden_**

**_Never surrender your might_**

**_Lightning sage_**

**_Strike down your blight_**

**_Wind goddess_**

**_Please show wondrous flight_**

**_Fire demon_**

**_Blind evils sinister sight_**

**_Earth giant_**

**_Follow what is right_**

Water dragon

Wash thy sins contrite

**_Legendary wolf_**

**_Break destiny's hold_**

_Inspired by Farimear, the dedicated summoner._


	4. Dragoon

**Dragoon**

By: Jackie Almasy

**_Wyvern knight _**

_**Knight and dragon fight**_

_**Take flight**_

_**Causing our enemies blight**_

_**Sacred bond**_

_**The two forever fond**_

_**Endlessly protecting**_

_**Evils endless beckoning**_

_**Tied fates**_

_**Shared strength they take**_

_**Only death**_

_**Can separate their grasp**_

_**Be warned**_

_**On broken bonds**_

_**Thy shall fear pain**_

_**Cause by dragons bane**_

_Dedicated to Giru, for his love of dragons and his dedication as a Dragoon._


	5. Samurai

**Samurai  
**

By: Jackie Almasy

_**Warrior of old**_

_**Traditions yet untold**_

_**Masters of blades**_

_**Honor never fades**_

_**Control your might**_

_**Kill all blight**_

_**Master your skills**_

_**Strengthen your will**_

_**Acts of honor**_

_**Guard your vector**_

_**Stand your ground**_

_**Your bravery found**_

_**Sword in hand**_

_**Your spirit unbound**_

_Inspired by Demonraine for his love of samurai job. Good luck with your AF!_


	6. Ninja

**Ninja**

By: Jackie Almasy

_**Hidden in shadow**_

_**Far from coward**_

_**Fiery within heart**_

_**Capability; tearing apart**_

_**Wise in mind**_

_**Use skills to bind**_

_**Wielder of blades**_

_**All skepticism fades**_

_**Twins of metal**_

_**Light as pedals**_

_**Quick as a flash**_

_**Blades suddenly clash**_

_**Tradition old as time**_

_**Set free from binds**_

_Inspired by all the ninjas I have partied with and kept me alive! XD Thanks a lot guys for doing your job well!_


	7. Bard

**Bard**

By: Jackie Almasy

**_Gather round_**

_**Come all, come one**_

_**All that was found**_

_**Listen to my words of fun**_

_**I have traveled near and far**_

_**Heard many tales of love and war**_

_**Would you like to hear a tale of woe?**_

_**Or how about the Shadow Lord foe?**_

_**Stories of sacred love**_

_**As if cared by a pure white dove**_

_**Stories of dark revenge**_

_**Where nothing seems to avenge**_

_**Gather round young and old**_

_**I have many tales to by told**_

_**Paladins of might**_

_**Or how about a Dragoons flight?**_

_**Warriors of courage**_

_**Nay, what about Summoners flourish?**_

_**White mages touch of light**_

_**Black mages spells of blight**_

_**Theifs quick as a flash**_

_**Ninjas and Samurais, swords clash!**_

_**Red mages, users of both**_

_**Dark Knights, slayer of evils hope**_

_**Monk, the masters of hand-to-hand**_

_**Arrows in flight from a Rangers band**_

_**Instrument in hand, voice in aim**_

_**I will sing of your fame**_

_**My job is indeed hard**_

_**But in the end, I love being a Bard**_

_I thought I would take a different turn with the Bard poem, almost as if singing a song while writing it. Must admit I am proud of it. What do you guys think?_


	8. Beastmaster

Beastmaster

By: Jackie Almasy

**_The whisper of life_**

_**Belt to knife**_

_**Mind in tune**_

_**Your pain is my wound**_

_**Do not fear**_

_**I am here**_

_**Calm you inner beast**_

_**Calm your fury's heat**_

_**Sense my touch**_

_**Feel my trust**_

_**No harm will come to thee**_

_**You shall always be free**_

_**Listen to my words**_

_**Reality left contoured**_

_**Mold your world into mine**_

_**Lets share our time**_

_**I seek your help**_

_**Your mind all throughout**_

_**Join me beast of Vana'Diel**_

_**Make all yield**_

_**Before your might**_

_**If need be, fight**_

_**And rest therefore after**_

_**For I, am your Beastmaster**_

_Back on track and one more to go! One more poem left: Ranger._


	9. Ranger

**Ranger**

By: Jackie Almasy

_**Arrow from quiver**_

_**Makes the weary shiver**_

_**Notch to string**_

_**Hold tight to not fling**_

_**Pull back with all your might**_

_**Prepared to start the fight**_

_**The eyes narrow**_

_**No time to wallow**_

_**Bow glistens in the sun**_

_**The body itches to run**_

_**Fear versus loyalty**_

_**Without honor, what would life be?**_

_**Determination glistening in eyes**_

_**Within these, there will be no lies**_

_**One, two, and three**_

_**Let go, be free**_

_**Arrow released, time to a halt**_

_**At the strike, I will be at fault**_

**_Far off a body falls _**

****

**_'Thank the Gods wills…' _**

_**And so on their way**_

_**Looking for more targets, more prey**_

_That is it for this series of poems. Been a pleasure writing poems about the fun jobs of Final Fantasy XI but its time to move on to a more series story! More info in "Authors Notes"_


	10. Author's Note

This series of poems has been very fun to write for me personally. Now that they are done, I will now be focusing on a series story. It will be focused on a Dark Knight and a White Mage. So far that is all I know for sure but I do have a plot and story well under way.

Thank you very much to the people who took the time to read this and even more thanks to the people who left reviews.

Also, a very special thanks to the members of my new linkshell group called CatnipAddiction. You guys make playing this game fun and I look foreword to logging on every day to say hi to you guys.

_This series of poems is dedicated to my best friend and sister, Hastey. Though you left the game sis, you will never leave my heart. Thank you so much for all your dedication, time and more important, your friendship_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Jackie Almasy**_


End file.
